The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle manufacturers are constantly adding safety features to the vehicles that produce. For example, many manufacturers of light weight vehicles, such maintenance vehicles, cargo vehicles, shuttle vehicles, golf carts, other all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility task vehicles (UTVs), recreational off-highway vehicles (ROVs), side-by-side vehicles (SSV), worksite vehicles, buggies, tactical vehicles, etc. have implemented systems that limit the ground speed of the vehicle when a driver's safety restraint (e.g., seat belt) is not properly deployed, e.g., the restraint latch/buckle/connector is not properly engaged or connected. However, implementation of such safety restraint ground speed control systems is undesirably complex and expensive.